


Shion's Test Stress

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shion is freaking out over a test and Nezumi is having none of it. Also, Karan made muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion's Test Stress

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of everyone currently struggling with finals right now or will have them coming up soon. Don't you wish you had a Nezumi like this? Yeah, me too. Me too.

Nezumi steps into the bakery and asks Karan, “Where’s Shion?”

“Oh, he’s upstairs,” she says, smiling pleasantly at her favourite (and most frequent) guest. 

Nezumi reaches for a muffin cooling on a wire display rack, but she says, “Shion’s already got enough up there for both of you. Go on, now.”

“Thanks, Karan,” Nezumi says, already on his way upstairs. Karan gives him a little flutter of a wave to his departing back. 

Once upstairs, Nezumi finds Shion at work at the table in the sitting room. There are papers spread out all over the table. There is also a large stack of books, topped by a plate of muffins, sitting on the second chair. Nezumi picks these up and deposits them on the floor. The plate of muffins he puts directly under Shion’s nose. 

Shion jumps. 

“Nezumi! Wha– when did you get here?”

His eyes fall on the redeposited book pile. “I need those…”

“Eat muffins now, read stupid books when your boyfriend isn’t sitting right in front of you,” Nezumi complains. 

“But my test is tomorrow!” Shion says, pushing the plate away. He struggles to disentangle himself from the mess of papers he’s surrounded by, so Nezumi helpfully shoves them all directly away from him. 

“Nezumi!”

“What?”

“Nezumi, those were in order,” Shion says. His eyes are large and panicked. Nezumi decides that something has to be done. 

“You can just put them back in order later,” he says blithely, picking up a muffin. “Look, I know you have a test. That’s why I came over. Can’t have you working yourself to death. Then who am I supposed to lose my virginity too, hmm?”

Nezumi breaks off a piece of the muffin and pops it into his mouth. But Shion just sits there with his arms crossed, looking irritated and nervous and all kinds of nasty emotions Nezumi is not, and will never be, in the mood to deal with. 

“Come on, have a muffin,” Nezumi says, pushing the plate towards Shion. 

Shion sighs. “Fine,” he says, but then Nezumi changes his mind and spins the plate away from him again. 

“Hey, do you want me to eat or don’t you?” Shion snaps. 

_Oh-ho, we’re in the danger zone now, aren’t we_? Nezumi thinks to himself with amusement as he notes Shion’s tone. 

“I had a better idea,” he explains, flashing Shion a quick, brilliant grin. It warms his mischievous heart to see Shion flush slightly, as he always does when Nezumi smiles at him like that. 

_Oh, Shion. I can read you like a book_.

Then he breaks off another piece of the muffin and holds it up. 

“Open,” he says imperiously. Shion rolls his eyes. 

“Nezumi, I really don’t have time for this.”

“You’ve been holed up in here for most of the week with this studying bullshit. You damn well do have time.”

“Look, it’s not my fault finals are –” Shion starts, but then catches himself when he sees the petulant expression on Nezumi’s face. “Oh, just get it over with.”

Nezumi feeds Shion the piece of muffin, making sure his fingers lightly graze Shion’s lips as he does so. The gesture is apparently lost on Shion, who chews as rapidly as possible, swallows, and then attempts to say something else. Instead, Nezumi slips another piece of muffin into his mouth before he can start complaining again. 

This time Shion solves the problem by talking with his mouth full. 

“I’m kicking you out in five minutes,” he warns. 

“Sure, sure,” Nezumi says easily. He plans to make Shion forget all about that pesky time limit, in short order.

“I mean it, Nezumi.”

“Mm-hmm. Stop talking with your mouth full. It’s unbecoming, your majesty.”

Shion lets Nezumi feed him two more bites of muffin. Then Nezumi picks up the second muffin, which is chocolate chip this time, and waits for Shion to bite into it. As Shion does so, Nezumi pulls the muffin closer and closer to himself, so Shion has to lean forward in his chair to get it. Soon they’re nearly nose to nose, and Shion is on the point of falling over. 

Nezumi grabs the front of Shion’s shirt and pulls. Shion gives a strange little hop and the chair he was sitting on falls to the ground. Just like that, Shion is sitting in Nezumi’s lap. 

Grinning in victory, Nezumi kisses Shion’s nose. 

Shion tries to stand up and reclaim his fallen chair, but now that Nezumi has him in his grasp he won’t let him go that easily. He wraps his arms around Shion and refuses to let go. 

Instead of continuing his bid for freedom, Shion unexpectedly sighs and slumps over in Nezumi’s arms, putting his head on Nezumi’s shoulder. 

“Aww,” Nezumi says with mock disappointment. “And here I thought I’d have to argue with you for another half hour.”

Apparently having totally given up, Shion presses his cheek into Nezumi’s shoulder. “The test is 25% of my grade, Nezumi.”

“Are you seriously worried about what grade you’re going to get?” Nezumi laughs. “Shion, if you took the test right this second, you’d probably get 112% on it.”

“But what if I –”

“No.”

Nezumi shakes Shion’s shoulders until he sits up and looks him in the eyes.

 _Stop worrying, my stubborn child. You work too hard for your own good. Let me take care of you_.

“Don’t ever think about it. Not gonna happen. Shhh. You’re too smart for that.”

“But –”

This time, Nezumi cuts Shion off with a kiss. 

Shion flushes, but he stops talking. Nezumi begins peppering his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips with a myriad of little kisses, not stopping until Shion finally smiles. Then Nezumi pushes his face into the crook of Shion’s neck and blows a raspberry. Shion laughs and tries to squirm away. 

“That’s more like it,” Nezumi says. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Shion admits. 

“You can thank me now,” Nezumi says, pointing at his cheek for Shion to plant a kiss on. 

Batting his hand away, Shion kisses Nezumi on the lips. 

Nezumi does not object, humming in pleasure as Shion presses their bodies more tightly together. Shion parts his lips, and Nezumi quickly slips his tongue inside. 

_Chocolate_ , he notes with some satisfaction. _I knew those muffins were a good idea_. 

Shion lets Nezumi explore the inside of his mouth, tangling his fingers in Nezumi’s silky hair. By the time both of them are breathing hard, he breaks the kiss and lightly touches his forehead to Nezumi’s. 

“Is that all I get?” Nezumi complains in a low voice. 

Shion grins. 

“How about this? If you’re right and I get an A on the test, you can spend the night with me.”

Nezumi narrows his eyes. 

_Clever, Shion, clever._. 

“Fine,” he says. “But you had better fucking get that A.”

Shion stands up and brushes muffin crumbs off the front of his shirt. Then he starts righting his chair and trying to get his papers back in order. 

“Study hard, that’s a good boy,” Nezumi says, patting Shion on the head. “But don’t stress yourself out too much. Or I’ll have to feed you another muffin.”

Shion laughs. “It’s a deal, Nezumi.”


End file.
